Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Bureaucrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * Ninjization here telling you that I will not be on much tomorrow. This is not an absence, this is because my maternal grandmother died on August 1st, 2009 and my family are holding a sort of "tribute". It would be wonderful if you left respects on my talk page, because this is for famous deaths. Thank you. R.I.P, Grandma!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * Hey CPFW! This is Sam Rudi and im back from my ban if your asking how i got banned it was because a person named User:PingPongXo told everyone to ban me so they did and i was banned for a day. but im back :D -- SamRudi 20:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * Pingu Penguin may be quitting this wiki, as he feels a certain user is treating him very unfairly! Regards, a very VERY angry Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? Denno Senshi is everywhere! 15:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) * Everyone please help me put this template onto TV shows on this wiki. I worked very hard to make this template, and it should be used on all TV show articles. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) * Check out the fake court case I'm writing. The verdict will be decided by me! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * Please don't insult Dancing Penguin everyone. Even though he's been a bit annoying lately, he's still an amazing editor and this site wouldn't be what it is today if it wasn't for him. --Speeddasher * Guys, we have one more sysop aplication left. Please vist the RfA to apply! Hurry, only one left!-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) UnitedTerra! The National Land of UnitedTerra Territories, commonly known as UnitedTerra, initially shortened to the UTR and originally addressed as United Nations, is one of the most biggest democratic country in the penguin-world. It was founded in 1999, by the Big Three. The capital is New Club Penguin, which is is the biggest piece of land in the UTR. After almost a decade, the other pieces of deserted land are still being constructed and made into cities. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current Absences". Full Absences Partial Absences Absent LATER. Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish *Icecuber2d2 Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main